Aftermath to Failsafe
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: (Clever title, I know.) Some friendship and comforting going on between Robin, Artemis and Wally, after the events of "Failsafe".


**A/N: So, it's a little belated, but better late then never, right? I loved "Failsafe", so I figured I'd do a fic for it. Read and review, please!**

"Hey Artemis, you okay?" The archer looked up at the sound of Robin's voice, her gaze falling on her younger team mate. It was only 20 minuets after the failed "failure" simulation, and the team was still kind of shaken up. Artemis had curled into a ball on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around a throw cushion. She had been alone, until the Boy Wonder had made his appearance.

Artemis sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't know, Robin. I kind of just came out of a coma, and I kind of just ruined the entire simulation. You tell me, would I be okay?"

Robin flopped onto the couch beside his fellow human, and locked his arms behind his head, leaning back. He looked at ease, but on the inside, his thoughts and emotions were swirling around like a bad marriage between a tornado and hurricane. Should he be happy he was out of the simulation, or upset that he had gotten Superboy, Kid Flash and himself "killed"? Was he relieved that he had known it was a training exercise when Batman had "died", or should he be seriously unnerved with how little emotion he had felt when his mentor, his _father _had "died"? "I was in a coma too, you know, and I'm feeling asterous," he teased, giving the blond girl a half hearted smile.

Artemis stared back at him, clearly not in a teasing mood. Robin sighed, and looked down at his knees. He shifted forewards, resting his forearms on his knees and letting his head hang down. "As for feeling like it was my fault the simulation fell apart," Robin turned his head to look at Artemis from under his bangs. "I'd probably feel a bit whelmed."

Artemis huffed, hugging her pillow and shifting her face away from Robin. "It was, wasn't it?" She narrowed her eyes in thought. If she hadn't been so careless and died first, M'ghan wouldn't have gotten screwed up.

Robin cocked his black haired head to the side. "Not following you," he stated simply. He watched as she sighed, subconsciously shuddering at whatever she was thinking. Movement on his other side caused Robin to look around to see who it was. Wally had zoomed in and flopped onto the couch next to his best friend. His eyes were closed and his head leaning against the back of the couch, so Robin didn't bother him. He turned his attention back to Artemis, who was answering the question he had left hanging in the air.

"I mean," she started, turning back to look at Dick. "I died first. That's what pushed Megan over the edge. If I had paid more attention, stayed closer to the Bioship, ducked when she warned me, _anything, _she wouldn't have… you know… and the exercise _could _have turned out better."

Wally's head snapped up and he whipped around to stare at Artemis incredulously before Robin could answer. "You're blaming yourself? _Why?_ I'm the fastest of all of us, I should of gotten you out of the way! Or stood in front of you, or something!" Wally looked all worked up, a fire in his emerald eyes.

Robin opened his mouth to answer, when Artemis spoke before he did. "_WHAT? _You didn't have anything to do with this! Wh-"

"Exactly! I didn't _do _anything! I stood there like an idiot, when I'm fast enough, I could have saved you!"

"Why would you want to save me anyway? You hate me!" Artemis blinked furiously. She did _not _have tears in her eyes. What did it matter to her if saying, out loud, that Wally hated her pull on her heart, twist it into painful shapes? It was just a statement of fact.

"Not exactly!" Wally's eyes widened as soon as that left his mouth. That wasn't supposed to leave his brain.

Blink. Confusion could be seen in the blond teen's eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"…I just think that if I died instead, M'ghan wouldn't have gone overboard."

Robin whipped around to stare at KF. "Why would you say that, KF?" Robin's blue eyes burned with an anger. Not anger at Wally, exactly, but anger that his best friend could think so poorly of himself, that he would think that the most caring of their team wouldn't care if he "died".

Wally's mouth suddenly clamped shut, and he looked away. "Well… you know… M'ghan cares about Artemis. That's why she got upset. She's made it pretty clear she doesn't… I'm not…you know."

Artemis was the first to speak in the silence that followed. "You think she doesn't care about you, because she's Conner's girlfriend."

No comment from the red haird speedster.

Almost in unison, Artemis and Robin hissed, "Idiot!" and smacked his should and forehead respectively.

"She would too care! We would all care." Robin elbowed his best friend in the gut smirking a little. "It wouldn't be the "Destructive Duo" without you," he said, referring to the nickname he and Wally had earned from their mentor's within the first month they had known each other.

"Just be glad you didn't die first. Do you know what it's like to realize, once you wake up, that everyone must hate you enough to subconsciously chose for me to die? Let me tell you, it doesn't feel nice!" Artemis growled, turning away and hugging her pillow again.

Robin blinked. "Artemis, it's not like that at all. It was just the circumstances. And, if you had been around, you would have seen that we all are about you."

Artemis turned back to her fellow Gothamite. "What do you mean?"

Evil smirk from Robin. "I mean, KF here threw a little hissy fit in the Bioship, after declaring he that he was going to destroy all the aliens if it's the last thing he did. M'ghan… well, you know how she reacted. Conner and I were in all out shock. I think we were both ready to go kill somebody. Kaldur kept his emotions under wraps, but we could all tell he was still pretty shaken up."

Blue eyes widened. "You all…"

"For the record, I didn't cry. I was just…you know… I was sad about Wolf, is all." Wally's pathetic attempt at regaining his "Artemis Schmartemis" attitude was enough to make Robin start laughing. Robin's carefree laugh caught on, and soon Wally and Artemis joined in, laughing and just being glad they were awake from their comas, and not dead.

**A/N: I have to admit, I got the idea for the "Artemis being killed first means they hate me" thing in another fic, which I cannot remember the name or author of. If anyone knows, lemme know and I'll give them due credit =D**

**In other news, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I kinda like it. Yes it sucks, but it opened my eyes to a new friendship thing I can play with X)**

**Anyway, review please, and constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame.**


End file.
